Un último acto de amor
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [WI?] —Perdóname, Jean. Lo hice porqué te amaba, y ése fue mi último acto de amor hacia ti.


**Un último acto de amor por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto "Amistades, familias y parejas" del Foro "Retos"

* * *

><p>La helada brisa que hacía aquella fatídica noche, podía ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y Hermione Jean Granger no era la excepción. Su largo y enredado cabello castaño le caía por la espalda en cascada, carecía de brillo y fuerza, lo qué dejaba sólo una cortina de pelo enmarañado. Sus labios entreabiertos y agrietados por el subyacente frío, dejaban escapar de vez en cuando uno que otro jadeo. Y sus grandes ojos color marrón carecían de cualquier atisbo de vida.<p>

Hermione sólo podía pensar en qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiese sido diferente.

Voldemort había ganado la guerra, y ahora todos estaban bajo su potestad. Nadie qué no fuera un mortífago o leal sirviente de él, podía usar magia; la magia estaba totalmente prohibida en ése momento. Si la usabas, ibas a prisión, y eso era en el mejor de los casos.

Ella, Harry y Ron, hacía un tiempo atrás, formaron un grupo junto con los pocos aurores que quedaban, para rebelarse contra los estatutos qué Voldemort infringía. Se encontraba de informante en el momento justo cuando el mortífago que estaba delante de ella, la había tomado por la fuerza.

— ¡Camina más rápido! —exigió el mortífago empujándola hacia delante.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos de vida, pelearía.

— ¿Dime por qué haces esto? —preguntó dándose la vuelta encarándolo—. ¿No te da vergüenza lo qué haces?

Hermione observó con asombro cómo la varita del mortífago qué antes la apuntaba, era tirada al suelo.

— ¿Crees qué no estoy consciente de lo qué hago? ¿Acaso siquiera te imaginas cómo las caras de los qué he asesinado persiguen mis sueños todos los días?

La voz de él sonaba cansada y culposa. Hermione pudo sentir el dolor qué sé profesaban entre aquellas palabras. Pero también había algo en ésa voz peculiar qué le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —se atrevió preguntar.

La pregunta nunca obtuvo respuesta. A la luz de la luna, Hermione creyó haber divisado debajo de la túnica un par de ojos grises y turbulentos extrañamente familiares.

—Perdóname, Jean.

Y con ése último comentario, Hermione comprendió; comprendió porqué la voz y los ojos de él, se le hacían tan familiares. Sólo había una persona en la faz de la tierra qué la llamó una vez Jean, fue hace mucho, pero ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Draco —concluyó ella.

Él se quitó la túnica qué lo cubría, dejando al descubierto el rostro un poco envejecido, maltratado y sobretodo, lleno de cicatrices de todos los hecho que había vivido con el pasar de los años.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró Hermione.

—Porqué sino era yo, sería otra persona qué no te daría lo qué mereces.

— ¿Y tú si me lo darás? —preguntó ella cortante.

Draco negó, sus nudillos estaban demasiados blancos por la fuerza con la que se apretaba los puños.

—No, pero al menos haré qué no sufras.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ejerció tanta fuerza en éste, que le comenzó a sangrar.

—Tal vez si el destino fuese sido otro…—Draco negó—. Ya no deberíamos hablar de esto, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, creo que nunca lo sabremos, Draco —ella lo miró con todo el rencor que tenía—. Pero si puedo decirte ¡Qué eres un maldito cobarde, Malfoy!

Draco volvió a negar.

—En eso te equivocas. Si yo fuera un cobarde, no tendría el valor de ser yo, tú verdugo. Y prefiero serlo antes qué cualquiera quiera ponerte una mano encima.

Hermione se quedó callada, simplemente no sabía qué responder.

—Ha llegado la hora.

Ella se quedó quieta.

Se arrepintió de no haber tomado más riesgos en su vida. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Draco tomó nuevamente su varita del suelo, la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Con arrepentimiento vio cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su víctima. Pronunció —casi arrastrando— las palabras qué terminarían con la vida de ella.

Impotente observó cómo el cuerpo inerte de ella caía al suelo haciendo un ruido seco y sepulcral.

—Perdóname, Jean. Lo hice porqué te amaba, y ése fue mi último acto de amor hacia ti.


End file.
